1. Field
The present invention relates to a game program and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
There are well-known game programs in which the action of a character displayed on a game screen is controlled in response to operations performed by a player when said player manipulates multiple control buttons (cursor keys and attack buttons) provided on a game machine control panel (e.g., see Patent Document 1).